This invention relates generally to active solid state devices, and more specifically to a heat pipe for cooling an integrated circuit chip, with the heat pipe designed to be held in direct contact with the integrated circuit.
As integrated circuit chips decrease in size and increase in power, the required heat sinks and heat spreaders have grown to be larger than the chips. Heat sinks are most effective when there is a uniform heat flux applied over the entire heat input surface. When a heat sink with a large heat input surface is attached to a heat source of much smaller contact area, there is significant resistance to the flow of heat along the heat input surface of the heat sink to the other portions of the heat sink surface which are not in direct contact with the contact area of the integrated circuit chip. Higher power and smaller heat sources, or heat sources which are off center from the heat sink, increase the resistance to heat flow to the balance of the heat sink. This phenomenon can cause great differences in the effectiveness of heat transfer from various parts of a heat sink. The effect of this unbalanced heat transfer is reduced performance of the integrated circuit chip and decreased reliability due to high operating temperatures.
The brute force approach to overcoming the resistance to heat flow within heat sinks which are larger than the device being cooled is to increase the size of the heat sink, increase the thickness of the heat sink surface which contacts the device to be cooled, increase the air flow which cools the heat sink, or reduce the temperature of the cooling air. However, these approaches increase weight, noise, system complexity, and expense.
It would be a great advantage to have a simple, light weight heat sink for an integrated circuit chip which includes an essentially isothermal surface even though only a part of the surface is in contact with the chip, and also includes a simple means for assuring intimate contact with the integrated circuit chip to provide good heat transfer between the chip and the heat sink.